


Tender Glanni

by Awesomepie3221



Series: Lazytown Prompts [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: ? - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, ithro gets stabbed lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: Prompt: one of them is recovering from an injury and the other one is surprisingly tender.





	Tender Glanni

It was a known fact that Íþróttaálfurinn was a tender person (except when Glanni was irritating him, but that seemed to cut down when they started dating). Ithro always carried band aids of the children’s favorite colors, he would kiss their cuts when their parents were no where to be seen, and he always talked in a soft voice. Glanni knew it wasn’t possible for Ithro to be extremely violent.

Glanni, on the other hand, was almost the opposite. When Ithro broke his arm, Glanni just laughed for the entirety of the time it healed and only begrudgingly helped Ithro with small things, like wrapping his cast in a trash bag so he could bathe.

It was a different story when Ithro was stabbed in the side from a particularly horrible criminal and was rushed into the hospital for stitches. He was stuck in the hospital for a few nights and Glanni stayed by his side, gentle with every thing he did.

He’d pepper Íþróttaálfurinn with soft kisses every so often, wipe his hair from his forehead, and make sure nothing could possibly hurt Ithro’s stitches.

After the sweetest kiss Ithro had ever gotten from Glanni, he smiled against Glanni’s lips and started talking. The warm breath relaxed Glanni into Ithro even farther as he was currently hovering a few inches above Ithro on the bed.

“Why are you treating me like you actually like me?” Ithro asked.

Glanni lightly slapped Ithro’s bicep with a wide smile. “I could have guessed you would know I like you.”

He rolled off of Ithro, almost falling off the small twin sized hospital bed. Ithro was wide like a bull, Glanni could barely fit. “It could also be that I know what it’s like to have a stab wound.” He looked over at Ithro at the same time Ithro looked at him with a sappy grin, his eye scrunching up.

“When did you get stabbed?”

“There are things you don’t know about me.” Glanni knew his eyes were full of doting love and definitely not the tough demeanor he liked to keep, but at that moment, with the setting sun surrounding Ithro in a golden halo, he could care less.

“Oh, there are? Shouldn’t you tell me these things? Since you’re _such_ a good boyfriend.” Yeah, it was sarcastic at the end, but Glanni didn’t seem too irritated at it.

“It was a cop too,” Glanni teased before he stopped talking about it. Ithro tried to prod more of the story out of him, but he laid there with a smug grin.

“When you’re healed though,” Glanni suddenly started, “I’m going back to torturing you. This isn’t a permanent pass.”

“I didn’t think it would be,” Ithro responded. Glanni climbed back onto his shoulder and gave him yet another kiss.


End file.
